


Put Your Hands On Me

by crystallineflowers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Gets kinda steamy but not really, Kissing, Lance is amazed at how hot his boyfriend is, M/M, Yeah idk i just felt like writing them making out, hot makeout sessions, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallineflowers/pseuds/crystallineflowers
Summary: Lance and Keith get back from a diplomatic mission, and Lance just can't keep his hands to himself. I mean, can anyone blame him? His boyfriend is super hot, after all.





	Put Your Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Idk guys I just. Wanted to write a steamy make out session.  
> Sorry no smut bc I am a coward  
> (I wrote this on my phone. Who needs formatting, anyway?)

Lance couldn't believe how lucky he was. Here he was, a defender of the universe, working on getting back home, and he had the hottest boyfriend anyone could ever ask for.  
And not just aesthetically. Keith was really, really hot - and Lance knew this because Keith was currently pressed against him in the hallway, kissing him like his life depended on it. In some cases, it did, but now? They had just gotten back from a simple diplomatic mission that required them to wear fancy clothes, and Lance couldn't get his hands off Keith.  
The clothes weren't even that nice, more similar to a simple suit back on Earth, but it was enough of a change to make a difference. And somehow Coran had managed to tailor the suits perfectly, so Keith's jacket hugged his waist and hips in an almost sinful way.  
Lance knew he looked good, too, if the way Keith was kissing him was any indication.  
Lance decided he had enough of being pressed against the wall and pushed Keith back. Keith's lips moved from his with a sound of annoyance, but Lance simply pushed forward, twisting Keith's hips with his hands until the smaller boy was flush against the wall. He landed with a soft thump and a gasp, which Lance took advantage of, turning his head to kiss Keith's jaw to get more of those lovely sounds. Keith actually whimpered when Lance pressed a chaste - well, as chaste as context allowed - kiss to the soft spot below his ear. Lance smirked and kissed the spot again before moving just below Keith's jaw and biting gently. Keith sucked in a breath and let his head fall forward onto Lance's shoulder with a shudder.  
Lance pulled away so that his lips barely brushed Keith's neck as he spoke. "We should probably move out of the hallway, someone could see us..."  
Keith turned his head and bit Lance's neck, harder than Lance had done. Lance retaliated by pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Keith's throat. He felt Keith shiver against him and slipped a hand up, working his way to the button on his blazer. It was undone in a second, and then Lance was tugging Keith's shirt to untuck it so that he could press his hand to the hot skin beneath. Keith actually groaned when Lance brushed his fingers along his hipbone.  
Lance pressed another kiss to Keith's neck, his thumb digging into his hip. "I mean, I don't know about you, but I'm not really one to put on this kind of a show for people -"  
Keith's hands made their way to Lance's hair, fingers tangling so he could pull Lance away from him in a sharp tug - and oh, that was a thing. Definitely a thing he had. Lance filed that bit of information away for later as Keith pulled, growling a "shut up," before kissing him forcefully. Lance had to take a step back, and then suddenly they were moving, and there was the sound of a door opening and closing, and then Lance was very abruptly falling backwards, bringing Keith with him.  
They separated just enough to ensure they didn't get hurt as Lance fell onto something soft - a bed? Lance assumed they had made it into a bedroom, but he wasn't sure whose, and he didn't really care. Keith planted his hands by Lance's head and straddled him, knees beside his hips, and Lance was graced with the lovely image of his disheveled boyfriend hovering over him.  
"Holy quiznak, Keith, you're beautiful."  
As soon as the words left his mouth, Lance flushed. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. But the blush covering Keith's face was worth it.  
Lance let a hand trail up and tug at Keith's tie, slowly slipping it from his neck. He then worked a few buttons open at the top of his shirt, trailing his fingers along Keith's collarbone. Lance sat up just enough to press a gentle kiss to it, and then Keith was pressing him down by his shoulders, kissing him passionately, and Lance couldn't think. Where did Keith learn to kiss like this? Lance didn't particularly care, but it was something he could bring up later. Much later.  
Lance usually lost track of time when he was kissing Keith, but this was different. Each kiss simultaneously felt like a fleeting moment and an eternity. Each touch made his head spin, especially once they had discarded their shirts - and when did that happen? Lance couldn't remember. All that mattered was that Keith stayed close. Lance even flipped them over at one point to make sure he couldn't just leave. Keith seemed to like that, gasping Lance's name when it happened.  
Eventually, the fire lessened to a smoulder, and Lance's kisses turned slow and languid. Keith responded in kind, trailing a hand down to rest at the small of Lance's back while the other tugged gently at his hair. Lance had somehow tangled a hand in Keith's hair, too, but he didn't pull.  
Lance pulled away to trail kisses along Keith's jaw, neck, and collarbone. He nipped at Keith's collarbone softly, earning a small gasp, before making his way back up.  
His lips hovered above Keith's, but neither of them made a move, simply enjoying the closeness. He noticed Keith was smiling, and he pressed the lightest of kisses to the corner of his mouth before he moved to lay on his side next to Keith.  
Keith sighed - a happy one, not exasperated - and rolled to face Lance, brushing their noses together. Lance pulled Keith closer by his waist and shut his eyes, content to rest his forehead against Keith's.  
If Lance hadn't been so close to Keith, he would have missed the intake of breath before he spoke - but he was right there, and when Keith breathed "I love you" against his lips, he couldn't help but smile as he whispered it back between kisses.


End file.
